Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow
by Thorn In Your Side
Summary: /Sequel to Splish Splash/ Oneshot, Kanda/Lavi, yaoi. ...That's all there is to it, honestly. :D


**Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grey-Man. **

**A/N: "Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow" was a Brenda Lee song. There's an Amy Winehouse version…but I don't recommend it. **

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It being a Saturday night, the crowd skipped out to better and bolder parties by midnight, leaving Kanda in a too-tight pair of jeans slow dancing with Lavi to that old fifties song, of all things.

_Tonight you're mine…completely._

_You give your love…so sweetly._

"Look at this mess, you shit," the brunet grumbled as the redhead spun him around a plate of mashed food. "Who the hell's gonna clean it up? Not me, I'll tell you that."

"Relax babe, I'll take care of it," Lavi breathed into his ear. He pressed Kanda's bare chest to his own and kissed his shoulder, licking a path to his neck.

_Tonight the light of love is in your eyes..._

"Lavi—" Kanda began, intending to tell him off about the frosting on the ceiling fan (how the fuck did that _**get **_there?).

Lavi looked into his eyes. "Yeah?"

"…Kiss me."

_Is this a lasting treasure?_

_Or just a moment's pleasure?_

The redhead grinned and slid his tongue over Kanda's lips. The brunet pushed into him, inebriated on something way more intoxicating than alcohol.

"God, Lavi. Some days I think I love you, I really do, and then you go fuck shit up like this."

_Will you still love me, tomorrow?_

"M'sorry."

"The hell you are."

Lavi pouted, big brown eyes like candied dates, and bit Kanda's nose.

"M' really sorry!"

"Sorry I won't have sex with you tonight, or sorry you pissed me off?"

"Uh."

"Exactly."

"Yuu, you'll still love me in the morning, right? I didn't fuck up too bad, did I?"

_I'd like to know that your love…_

_Is a love I can be sure of…_

Kanda thought about it.

"No, I guess you didn't."

Lavi grinned. "Fucking A," he murmured, and kissed Kanda again. He drew away, rubbing their lips together in a continued apology, letting his beer-ish breath out slowly in a spell weaving sigh.

_Can I believe the magic of your sighs?_

Kanda broke.

"Fuck it Lavi, let's have sex."

"Ace," his lover grunted, hands immediately dropping to his pants. Kanda stripped quickly and leapt on Lavi's chest. The redhead hooted and hugged him tight, one hand trailing to his nipple, and allowing a knee to push itself into Kanda's groin.

"Stop with the knee."

"You're not in charge anymore, babe."

The brunet's eyes glinted. A warning sign.

But Lavi knew what he was doing, he knew how to keep Kanda horny enough to not say no. He licked the brunet's chest, biting at his collar, and heard the man curse under his breath. Kanda's fingers caressed the base of Lavi's cock, inching under and beyond to touch in _**that **_ring of muscles…

Lavi arched his back with a sharp gasp and Kanda rubbed his boner against the tanned hips that bucked forth willingly. Lavi squeezed his waist, pulling him close, and Kanda's hands sized his dick up.

"Condoms?"

"In my jeans," Lavi answered, his throat going dry. Kanda scrambled over to get them, and the lube from the drawer, and Lavi followed on all fours. He pulled the brunet down and climbed on top of him, putting on the sheath as he went. Kanda growled and submitted gracefully, drawing up his knees so that Lavi could bend his head, dipping his tongue into Kanda's hole.

"You taste like crap," Lavi complained.

"…What do you think you're licking, a lollipop? Use the lube, fucktard."

The redhead used it, just a little, and entered slowly, closing his eyes and moaning as Kanda convulsed around him.

"You okay?" the brunet asked.

"I thought the seme was supposed to ask that question."

"You seemed busy," Kanda said, sweating lightly. "Do you wanna stay like that all night or do you plan on moving at all?"

Lavi brought himself back from the further reaches of pleasure and smiled at Kanda. "Sure thing," he said, and began to thrust. He almost pulled out, and then in a bit, and out again before slamming himself into Kanda in a three-point stroke. Kanda dug his nails into the carpet, hooking his legs over Lavi's shoulders. "Oh my—fuck!" he yelped, "More!"

The tempo lost its rhythm after a while as they started to pant, calling out to each other. Lavi's vision blurred as he came, and he nearly broke his neck pulling his mouth tight against Kanda's dick without coming out of him. His tongue swirled over the shaft, and he moaned softly.

The brunet cried out and came in his mouth, making a pleasant mess of himself. Lavi collapsed onto his chest, stick and happy, and smiled as sleep began to welcome him.

_Will my heart be broken…_

_When the night meets the morning sun?_

_  
_Kanda rolled him off and sat up. "No way, asshole," he grinned, "Start cleaning this mess up."

Lavi looked around at the remains of his party and groaned.

God _**damn **_it, he had an evil boyfriend.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Evil, but sexy. :D **

**I /might/ write the third installment--Peppermint Twist, what else?--and I might not. I'm not teasing, just...undecided. :/**


End file.
